1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an optical device, and more particularly, to a photographic lens optical system for cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use and application of cameras including solid-state imaging devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors or charge coupled devices (CCDs) have greatly increased. Particularly, current high-performance/intelligent automobiles require cameras and optical systems for various purposes such as forward monitoring, backward monitoring, lane recognition, or autonomous driving.
Automotive cameras may include lens optical systems with a wide field of view (FOV) for wide-range monitoring. In addition, high-resolution/ultra-high-resolution cameras have been required to clearly recognize objects in addition to recognizing the shapes thereof. Furthermore, reliable/stable cameras capable of constant performance even under varying environmental conditions such as temperature variations are required. According to these requirements, the development of lens optical systems having a wide FOV (wide angle of view), high-performance/high-resolution/high-reliability, and characteristics suitable for size and weight reduction is required.